Red Reaper
Red Reaper is one of the T.A.S.K Force's Elite Special Agents and the North American Deadly Alliance as well the member of the Twilight Watchers’’’ and ‘’’'The Nephalem Council. The lone young outlaw fights the evil across the dark Wild West with his unique dark forms and powers for justice. 'Profile' Jericho "Caleb" Blackcrow is the son of Native American mother and the former cultist member then the outlaw gunslinger father. At his younger age, he trained how to be like his father, shooting down the cans on distance and close-up with guns and throw his tomahawk from his mother's tribe. At his young adult age of 19, he and his father robbed banks all across Wild West to get the medicine for his mother while the money and gold were kept for themselves like father and son. But until that night at his 21st birthday, his parents died in the fire and lost his one eye from the fire. Alone in the wild, he became an outlaw like his father and wandered the desert to find shelter at the canyons and continues robbing banks. On his 25th birthday, all by himself, his first biggest heist was steal the big gold inside one of the train carts but what he didn't know is the secret train cart carrying the most dangerous vampire demon named Cabal in the world imprisoned there by the secret organization to protect mankind known as the Night Watchers. As he jumped aboard the train, he fought his way to the vault as he killed the undead robbers until he reached his goal. But as he's setting the dynamites planted on the vault and ready to blow, he was caught by an top agent of the Night Watchers but he resisted his arrest from her until he accidentally released Cabal and killed Caleb while he unleashed the Curse of the West. But Caleb was alive and he became a vampire as he was cursed by Cabal's bite then escaped together with an agent as he was trusted by her to find and reverse the curse. They rode together as they escaped from the train as it was about to be destroyed and fought their way to the graveyard where it leads to the Night Watchers' outpost on the snowy Rocky Mountains. However, all he can find is the corpses of dead rangers and must find another way to get help through the ice cavern. While through the ice cavern, he discovered something sinister about the Night Watchers' dark intention: they have secretly working on those undead creatures as their experiments of how to use it against them. Along the way, he saved the survivor, the scientist, and he was told by his explanation that these experiments went out of control and began wreck havoc at the outpost, meaning they've felt the return of Cabal, as well he learnt the dark truth from them. As they've escaped from the ice cavern, he raced to the organization's main headquarters in the state of Texas with his summoned undead horse and guided through the secret railway into the canyons. But when he arrives, Caleb was shot, fatally wounded, and captured for interrogation. While he's interrogated about his reckless action, he was tested by trials for convincing the leader of the organization enough in order to survive and redeem himself. As he's nearly completed his test, Caleb met the leader of organization, General Carlton "Cluster" Cartwright, while he was weakened by the sunlight. He was offered by General Cartwright as he accepted it unless he passed the final test. As he finally passed the final test, Caleb became the new agent of the Night Watchers as Agent Zero and been greeted by his new partner, Agent Rose, and his retainer, Agent Tanya. He begins his first mission at night in the abandoned quarry where the undead and demons have gathered the resources to invaded every towns in the West. Together with his partner and retainer, he fought his way to secure the quarry which is very valuable for the Night Watchers' operation to defeat Cabal and his minions. After the mission is over, Caleb began to feel something inside his blood as his curse starting to get worse and his mind sensed it something darker about this little conspiracy but this conspiracy will have to wait. Through his duty as an active agent, he carried out his first three tasks for the Night Watchers: recover their lost prototype in the Mexican badlands, retrieve the ancient relic know as Twilight Prism that it can use it for a vampire like Caleb, and repel the invasion at the indian tribe's home village. During his second mission, he met the group of undead indian warriors called the Ghost Pack, led by undead indian warrior named Fallen Eagle, and worked together to complete his missions. On his next mission, Caleb was sent into a town to investigate the church where it might be the source of the undead outbreak but he witnessed the execution of innocent civilians. This was not the way to protect mankind. As he reached the church on up the hill while fighting his way, he encountered Agent Tanya and was informed that the people in the church are "murdered" by Cabal himself. Despite of the incident, the mission was "success" but Caleb doesn't believe into it as he defies the order from General Cartwright. Caleb was restrained by Agent Rose and taken outside on the top of the canyon like he was dating with her. But when he and Agent Rose returned to the headquarters, the Night Watchers was under attack, compromised by Agent Tanya's betrayal, and he must stop her from escaping and secure the Twilight Prism as Cabal is expected to steal it. As he fought his way to vault, Caleb learned that General Cartwright went dark and insane and attempt to blow the base along with him and the others but Caleb is going to stop him and Cabal from escaping with the relic. As he fought his way out of the interior base deep within canyon, he encountered Cabal as he witnessed General Cartwright killed by his hand and then Caleb fought Cabal to the death. After hard and dangerous final showdown against Cabal, Caleb is going to end the Curse of the West but then suddenly he was taken by the evil spirit that Cabal corrupted the founder of the Night Watcher. Struggling to fight for his soul, Caleb defeated the evil spirit in the hardened battle and destroyed him but the seven spirits of Cabal's form and the Prism have infused Caleb's body and soul, making him a new chosen one by the Mark of the Dragonsnake and one of the Deadly Alliance. As he freed himself, his appearance has changed as he became the immortal outlaw and the dhampir who walk into the sunlight and he pro-claimed as "Red Reaper." Amazed by his new form and power to use for the greater good, he was offered by Agent Tanya to become the ruler of the West but Caleb refused and he's going to kill her as he's going to pursue to the last stronghold of Cabal's remnants at the cursed town by train. As he reached the train from behind, Caleb tested his new powers and transformed into werewolf, leaping on the train car and battled his way to clear the train cars. When he arrives at the cursed town, the battle has begun and fought his way to the citadel at the end of the town, killing all the remnants of Cabal with their last breath. As he finished the last remnants of Cabal, he entered the citadel and confront Tanya who was furiously angry about his foolish choice of refusing and wanted to take it from him and his soul. However, he defeated her and freed all the innocent souls trapped in the citadel, riding the Curse of the West forever. However, when the Night Watchers organization is disbanded, his newborn powers stayed with him as he continues to roam the west as a lone outlaw as his name has spread like wildfire. He was thanked by the agent who freed her and bid farewell to him. He rode with his horse and begins his endless journey of justice. In the modern age after 2012, Caleb the Red Reaper was recruited by the CIA T.A.S.K Force as their Elite Special Agent and was sent to eliminate the corrupt Night Watcher organization, thought it was disbanded for many years ago now it recruited the demonic creatures, with the little help of a new organization called the Twilight Watchers to complete their "one last favor" from his old girlfriend, Agent Rose. Now his one last mission was complete, he returned to Texas where he continues his endless journey and he will be ready to be called for action. 'Personality' Red Reaper is young lonely charismatic gentle gunslinger but very charming of his sadistic and stubborn attitude who loves to torture and execute his enemies, even they're in near-death. Reaper loves the challenges he faces with, no matter the danger. He comes in mind with full preparedness before head on. However, he’s not always stubborn as ever. He had some soft heart on his late parents and love interest when they were gone forever. 'Powers and Abilities' After his death and resurrected as immortal, he gained his vampiric power for the first time and he can suck his enemies' blood. Instead of sucking the blood, he can cure the innocents by sucking their vein and removes diseases. He can also stand on the sunlight and heat syndrome thanks to the Twilight Prism that it infused with his body and soul and now he has the ultimate power to use to fight evil. He can transforms only by nights as vampire, werewolf, demon, gargoyle, were-bat, undead and skeleton while his Aura Form transformed into demonic giant called "Tchernobog" but it requires a full Aura Power. 'Inspirations' * Inspired from DC Comics' Jonah Hex. * Outfitted and inspired from the video game, Darkwatch. * Inspired from Caleb from First-Person Shooter game series called Blood, created by the Monolith Production. Category:Database Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:Solo Deadly Alliance Category:CIA T.A.S.K Force Category:Elite Special Agent